marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lila Cheney (Earth-295)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Tony Daniel | First = Gambit and the X-Ternals #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Prior to Apocalypse's rise to power Lila was a popular rock musician. When Apocalypse took over she joined up with a group of thieves known as the X-Ternals led by the former X-Man Gambit. She was joined by her roadie/body guard Guido Carosella, who secretly loved her. Lila or the other X-Ternals were unaware that Guido was also a double agent for Apocalypse. Lila's work with the X-Ternals earned the ire of Rictor, one of the loyal Madri whom sought to curry favor with Apocalypse. Magneto hired the X-Ternals to break into the facility where Apocalypse kept his records on the known universe. Securing the area and with the help of human astronomer Peter Corbeau, Magneto utilized Apocalypse's technology to jump start Lila's latent mutant abilities and programmed her with the coordinates to the Shi'ar galaxy where he had the X-Ternals steal a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal. Lila managed to create a portal to the Shi'ar galaxy in the middle of a Madri attack, teleporting the X-Ternals and Madri Rictor to the far off world. On this alien world, the X-Ternals found themselves caught in the middle of a battle against the Imperial Guard, alien super-humans loyal to the mad Emperor D'Ken whom sought to control the power of the crystal. Weakened from her teleportation, Lila was useless in battle, and had to be carried away when the X-Ternals fled from the superior firepower. They were taken to safety by Jonath. Jonath told them of the threat to the universe the crystal was when they would be ambushed again by the Imperial Guard (now with Madri Rictor on their side). As a crystallization wave hit the planet, Lila and the other X-Ternals were teleported aboard the ship of the Starjammers who sought to stop D'Ken. With the help of the Starjammer's leader Deathbird, Lila and the X-Ternals found their way to the M'Kraan world. There, Lila, Deathbird, and Gambit entered the M'Kraan Crystal, where Jahf told them that they would have to sacrifice something in order to allow the crystal to turn over a shard of itself. Gambit gave up his eternal love for Rogue in order to do so, drawing him and Lila closer together. With the shard of the M'Kraan crystal in their hands the X-Ternals were forced to leave their teammate Sunspot behind as he had grown unstable from absorbing the M'Kraan energies. Lila teleported her teammates away before Roberto exploded, vowing to him that his sacrifice would not be in vain. The X-Ternals ended up in the Morlock Tunnels under Xavier's Mansion where they tried to return to the surface with the M'Kraan Crystal. Their progress was impeded by Rictor, who was still attempting to capture them for Apocalypse. While fleeing they also came across Magneto's son Charles who was sent down into the sewers by Magneto himself when the mansion had been attacked by the forces of Apocalypse. They were betrayed by Guido who took the shard of the M'Kraan Crystal and young Charles and brought them both to Apocalypse, leaving the X-Ternals in the collapsed tunnels. Lila, Remy and the other X-Ternals were dug out by Exodus and Dazzler. While Gambit took part in the final battle against Apocalypse , Lila for whatever reasons, remained behind. | Powers = Seemingly those of Lila Cheney (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Teleporters